


Shut Up (I Love You)

by EarthPrinceWu



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: "Shut-Up Kiss" cliche, Fluff, Love Confession, M/M, Schmoop, drunk, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthPrinceWu/pseuds/EarthPrinceWu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako and Wu get drunk. A secret comes out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up (I Love You)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt on Tumblr:
> 
> anonymous: drunk wuko pleeeaaase (bonus points for the "shut up-kiss cliche" omg)
> 
> God knows I love me a "shut up-kiss".

"S-S-So I tellsss thisss guy, I tellssss him, ‘ _You ain’t ssseen nothin’ yet!’”_  

Wu laughed at his anecdote, spilling his saké over his luxurious suit. “Oop!” he noted, slurring his words as he raised his drink out of the way and gazed down at the spoiled fabric. “M-Mako! I ssspilled it all over m-myssself. Mako! Mako!”

A frazzled and tipsy Mako looked to the drunken prince, wondering what he was babbling about now. “Ssso what?” he slurred, thoroughly over Wu’s child-like wonder at the most mundane things. “Who caresss?”

"I c- _hic_ -care!” declared the prince, indignantly. He leaned forward, absent-minded in his sloshing of more of his drink, pointing an unsteady finger in Mako’s general direction. “And you ssshould - _hic-_ care t-t-too!”

Mako attempted to roll his eyes, but it ultimately made him look like he had a lazy one. “And why’sss that?”

 _"Becaussse I -hic- l-like you,"_ Wu mumbled, emerald eyes avoid golden amber ones. 

Mako’s blush became even brighter, as his cheeks and the bridge of his nose burned with a feeling he hadn’t felt in a long time. “W-what?”

"I. Like. You." Wu forced himself to articulate. "I..I have l-liked you f-f-f-for a l-looong time, M-Mako, ever sssince we m-met. I dunno why, b-but I really like you, like  _really_  really l-like you. And I knoooow I’m a p-prince and you’re a c-commoner, and I knoooow you have a l-l-life, b-b- _hic-_ but I…I c-can’t jussst l-let you  _go_ , you know, Mako? I…I guesss what I’m t-trying t-t-to sssay isss that…I…” Wu took a deep breath, steadying himself as he tried to block out the burning sensation and crumbling of his core, the breaking down of his walls and exposing of his soul, clenching his eyes shut as he tried to ignore the soul-numbing fear he experienced,and before he could chicken out, he blurted, “Mako, I lov—mmph!”

Emerald eyes flew open as the prince was taken in a kiss, warm lips crushing against his passionately. He saw Mako, eyes closed, leaning over Wu as he pushed further into the kiss, taking Wu’s hand in his, grasp warm and comforting. Wu, stunned, let himself watch for a second longer before closing his eyes and leaning into the kiss, enjoying it and letting himself be taken.

They withdrew from each other when they needed air. Both boys blushed brighter than ever, heat rising in their cheeks as they shared a shy and tender gaze. Mako adjusted his collar as though it were hot in the room, with Wu mirroring the movement with his own scarf. 

"Me too," said Mako, smiling brightly at the prince. "Me - _hic-_  too.”

**Author's Note:**

> wutheearthprince.tumblr.com


End file.
